


Johnlock-Oreogasim

by freya96



Series: Desi is bored [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Oreogasim, its all johns fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya96/pseuds/freya96
Summary: What is an Oreogasim?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another story was written by my best friend.   
> Enjoy :)

**Sherlock is Kneeling between John's legs, his face pressed into John's crotch. John's head falling back against his chair, his mouth open and his fingers fisting into Sherlock's bouncy curls. This has been going on for some time now and it's not too long before John thrusts his hips up towards Sherlock. You can hear low groans and loud gulping.**

**"OREOGASIM!!!!!!!!!" John screams. Sherlock slowly pulls back, his head tilted down and his eyes covered by his hair. John sits there panting and looks down at Sherlock. A crooked smile on his face. The smile slowly disappears when he looks at Sherlock. He realizes his mistake and reaches for his lover.**

**Sherlock quickly stands up on his feet and races for the door. He grabs his coat and slides it onto his arms.**

**"Sherlock? Sherlock! Where are you going? I'm sorry!" Sherlock throws Johns Jacket to him, John barely managing to catch it before looking back at Sherlock.**

**"I want an oreogasim. I consider this your fault. I hope you know..." Sherlock says as he grabs John arm and forces him down the stairs and out into the cold London air. John shivering, for not having the chance to put on his jacket before being lead out..., all for an oreogasim.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos :)


End file.
